La familia real
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger
Summary: Veamos cómo se comportan los magos siendo parte de la realeza. *Lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling* Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Ahora que toda la población de Armenia estaba sublevada en contra de la realeza, a los magos escondidos se les hacía mucho más complicado no tomar represalias en contra de la población, los magos, siendo parte del grupo que había conquistado esas tierras, estaban en peligro, la gente quería destruir el castillo donde ellos vivían, sería tan fácil nada más desaparecer, pero qué pasaría con su familia, él no podía dejarlos ahí, si ellos dejaron todo y viajaron a esa locación para protegerlo a él.

El hijo del Rey, un chico rubio de apellido Malfoy, ha estado escondido en su habitación en el castillo real, esperando para saber la decisión que tomen sus padres en relación a retirarse, lo bueno es que él siempre tenía a su fiel acompañante, su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, una hechicera que encontraron en el camino cuando venían de Inglaterra a Armenia, no sabían quién era, pero decidieron llevarla con ellos para proteger la sangre mágica que estaba extinguiéndose poco a poco del planeta.

La muchacha de cabellos rizados y de color castaño, siempre acompañaba al joven Malfoy, eran inseparables, y sabían que los padres del chico, querían arreglar el matrimonio entre ellos, pero eso no sería una buena idea, ambos se adoraban, pero sería incesto, aunque a nadie le interesaba lo que ellos pensasen en relación al tema de la realeza, nada importaba.

Si sus padres no decidían lo que iban a hacer, él y su mejor amiga se mudarían a algún otro lado del mundo, a algún país de América Latina, ya estaba empezando el año 1500, y ellos podrían conseguir un buen hogar en las tierras recién descubiertas de Venezuela, sería realmente divertido.

Ambos jóvenes estaban de acuerdo en mudarse juntos, ya habían vivido casi toda su vida con el otro, y les encantaba el idioma español, así que, no sería complicado vivir en un país tan lejano de su hogar. Ellos pudiesen volver a construir un hogar, desde los inicios hasta que murieran, o eso esperaban ellos, tener que mudarse tantas veces no les parecía nada bueno.

Los españoles que habían conquistado las tierras indígenas, lo que luego llamaron "Venezuela", debían ser buenos amigos, y seguro que les ayudaban sabiendo que habían escapado de un país con una guerra inminente.

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos desaparecieron del castillo real ubicado en la capital del país, y llegaron a un lugar alejados de su hogar, a unos 11200Km de distancia, se presentaron con un señor llamado Cristóbal Colón que fue muy amable y les dejó quedarse en el castillo que recién habían construido, los condujo a una habitación, con dos camas y dos baños, la cual estaba decorada al mejor estilo español, ellos conocían muy bien esos lujos de la realeza.

Ya en la noche tuvieron una reunión, mientras tomaban el té, con el amigable señor que los recibió, el cual al ver los modales de ambos jóvenes y saber que venían de la realeza de Armenia, les hizo una propuesta que ellos no podían negar:

\- Ya que tengo entendido quiénes son ustedes, ¿les gustaría ser los representantes de este territorio? – preguntó el señor Colón.

\- Eso sería excelente señor, nos enorgullecería poderle ayudar con sus planes para estas tierras recién descubiertas – respondió el chico rubio.

\- ¿Y usted señorita, desea ayudarnos? – le interrogó a la muchacha.

\- Con mucho gusto, estaríamos honrados – habló la castaña.

\- Entonces mañana tendremos la ceremonia de coronación – exclamó el descubridor Colón al levantarse para salir de la habitación e irse a su habitación, mañana tendría un día difícil, debía de hablar con Margaret.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos jóvenes estaban listos, bajaron al comedor para comer algo antes de la coronación, morirían de hambre si no tenían alguna comida en su estómago, lo que los muchachos no sabían es que ahí les esperaba el señor Colón con una señora de traje color azul:

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Margaret – dijo ella mientras les hacía una reverencia. La chica de ojos miel, logró ver en la expresión en los ojos de la señora, no estaba complacida con lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ¿será que no le gustan las reverencias? Ella tenía que hablar con Draco sobre eso, cuanto antes.

Pasó el desayuno sin problemas, pero la chica Granger tuvo siempre la mirada sobre la señora Margaret, que ni les había dicho su apellido, no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión que tenía ella al presentarse, no le parecía para nada amigable, y aunque la señora tuviera unos modales espléndidos, la chica no podía depositar toda su confianza en ella, no aún.

El momento de la coronación había llegado, los jóvenes estaban realmente entusiasmados, podían construir su nuevo hogar sin que fuese tan distinto al anterior, pero les preocupaba tener que irse de ahí pronto, siempre se preguntaban "si alguien descubría que tenían magia, ¿los perseguirían hasta la muerte o los dejarían irse libres y en paz?"

La coronación la haría la señora Margaret y el descubridor Colón, el pueblo expectante estaba esperando a las afueras del castillo para conocer a las personas que les ayudarían a ser libres del dominio español, ellos pensaban que estas personas venían para liberarlos, eso les habían dicho, pero el plan del señor Colón era otro, un plan trazado exclusivamente con la señora Margaret, una bruja que vino de Portugal a ayudarle con todo lo necesario para conquistar un territorio tan importante como lo era "Venezuela", todas las riquezas, los comercios que podían tener, y el nombre de España quedaría plasmado en la historia como los colonizadores amistosos, por dejarlos libres bajo la dirección de dos chicuelos que venían a ayudar a la población.

El plan del señor Colón y la hechicera, era poder controlar a los muchachos gracias a la corona que les colocarían a cada uno al momento de la coronación, pero ninguno sabía que ese tipo de hechizos no funcionaban en personas con magia, nada más en muggles, como siempre le llamaba la señora Margaret a los sirvientes del castillo, el descubridor aún no entendía a esa mujer, pero le convenía tenerle a su lado siempre.

\- **_Ahora, presentando a los nuevos reyes de este territorio, aquellos que velarán por la seguridad, el bienestar y la estabilidad de la población, les traigo ante sus ojos al Señor Draco Malfoy y a la Señora Hermione Granger _**– decía una voz con la ayuda de un parlante, mientras los nombrados salían al balcón principal del castillo, para ser coronados como los representantes de esas tierras.

El señor Malfoy con un traje color gris, y la señora Granger con un vestido bastante amplio color verde, le sonreían a los habitantes para sembrarles calma en sus corazones, ellos no podían fallar, sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ellos, podrían intentar traerlos y que vivieran todos juntos, ellos serían muy felices formando parte de la realeza de otro país, no serían atacados ni perseguidos por saber qué eran.

La señora Margaret tomo cada corona, colocándosela a cada joven, dijo:

\- **_En nombre del poder que se me otorga, los corono como los nuevos representantes del territorio en el que nos encontramos. ¿Juran siempre servir para el bienestar de la población? ¿Juran buscar las mejores oportunidades para su pueblo? ¿Juran tomar el mando del territorio con todos sus deberes? ¿Juran ser responsables con el poder que se les otorga? _**– iba hablando la hechicera mientras observaba como pasaba el tiempo y los jóvenes aceptaban cada parte del hechizo, sin saber que realmente pensaban hacer eso, y su hechizo no estaba funcionando en ellos, gracias a la existencia de la magia por sus cuerpos.

\- **_Ahora, que en el nombre de la bandera, juraron ayudar a sus tierras lo mejor que pudiesen, yo los declaro "Reyes de este gran territorio" _**– dijo mientras coronaba a cada recién llegado, y escuchaba a la gente aplaudir con mucho entusiasmo, ella sonriendo al pensar que había podido lograr su cometido.

El día de la coronación había llegado a su fin, la hechicera realmente pensaba que todo había salido muy bien, ya que había podido controlar a los jóvenes tan fácilmente, que no dudo, ni por un segundo, que su hechizo había salido sin fallas.

A la hora de la cena, los cuatro se sentaron a comer, conversaron sobre el plan que debían seguir los nuevos reyes, y se fueron a descansar, el día había sido realmente largo, y ahora les esperaba una vida complicada.

\--

Con el paso de los años, la población de Venezuela entendía poco a poco el sistema que se había implementado en la realeza de su territorio.

Cada semana un representante del pueblo tenía una reunión con los reyes, y así plantearle los problemas que tuviesen las familias, para buscarles una solución, y también hablar sobre las mejoras que se pudiesen hacer para lograr darle más importancia al país, para así llegar a estar entre los países más importantes, competir con muchos otros países que eran potencias, les llamaba mucho la atención a la población y a la realeza.

Cada día en la mañana, la señora Margaret, le colocaba un vaso de jugo de mango a cada rey al lado de su cama, para que se lo bebieran en cuanto despertaran, pensando que estaba pudiendo aumentar el nivel de control que pudiese tener sobre ellos, sin saber que las personas que gobernaban el territorio de Venezuela, entraban en la misma categoría de personas que ella, por lo cual, sus hechizos no funcionaban sobre ellos.

En las cenas, cada noche, con un plato de carne mechada, arroz y maíz cocinado, al cual le habían llamado mazorca, se tenía una reunión final, llevada a cabo entre los dos reyes, la señora Margaret y el señor Colón, en donde se decidía la importancia que tenía cada problema del pueblo y así, crear un plan de acción en relación a lo que debían hacer los integrantes de la realeza para cumplir las solicitudes de las población.

\--

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, y mientras la señora Margaret se daba cuenta de que sus hechizos nunca lograron hacer efecto en los dos muchachos que reinaban el territorio descubierto por España, estos dos jóvenes vivían felices realmente tomando en cuenta al pueblo, alegrándole la vida a la población y, siendo totalmente felices, leales a lo que juraron el día de su coronación hace ya 12 años.

Los padres del joven Malfoy se habían mudado con ellos, y ahora entre 4 personas lograban tener al pueblo contento y, recolectar dinero para su reinado.

\--

Sin saber qué y cómo pasó, unos 500 años después de esta realeza, el territorio de Venezuela quedó hecho cenizas, muchos dicen que fue la señora Margaret intentando matar a los jóvenes que le habían logrado destruir la vida, pero nada podía ser confirmado, ¡ya nada existía!


End file.
